A battery pack for use with a hand-held electric power tool is disclosed in US 2011/0114350 A1. Such a battery pack comprises a plurality of battery cells, a circuit board that is electrically connected to the plurality of battery cells, and a housing that houses the plurality of battery cells and the circuit board. Contact terminals for electrically connecting with an electric power tool are provided on the circuit board.
US 2003/0082439 A1 discloses a battery pack suitable for use with battery-powered appliances, in which integral portions of the housing are formed as respective securing walls that physically separate and isolate a cooling air passage from the battery terminals of the battery cells disposed therein.